


Threats

by neoculture_dorkology



Series: Body Swap [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe obviously, Johnny's dead meat, Ten is Not Happy, basically Johnny and Jaehyun tried a spell as a joke, body switch, now their boyfriends have switched bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/neoculture_dorkology
Summary: He's in his roommate's body - or maybe it's the other way around, but one of them swapped and now they're both in the wrong place and Ten could really strangle Johnny right about now.





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be entirely comprised of short drabbles because I'm not creative and because it's NaNo season, drabbles are great for increasing word count

Ten sits on the couch, his arms folded, and gazes mournfully at his body - it's like looking in the mirror, except there's no mirror. He's not wearing his own skin. He's in his roommate's body - or maybe it's the other way around, but one of them swapped and now they're both in the wrong place and Ten could really strangle Johnny right about now. 

The problem? 

Ten needs to be nice to Johnny long enough to get back to his own body. Then he'll strangle him. But for as long as Ten is trapped in a body that's so far from flexible it's not even funny, he'll allow Johnny to survive. 

(That doesn't mean Ten won't glare at him, because Ten is definitely going to keep glaring at him.) 

"Johnny," Ten finally says, and it's so disconcerting to hear Taeil's voice rather than his own, "I'm going to kill you once I'm out of this mess." 

His boyfriend looks mildly worried. _Mildly_. As though he already knows that Ten's not going to go through with that threat - which he probably does, because Ten loves Johnny a little too much and Johnny no longer fears for his life when Ten threatens him. Ten almost wants to hate him for it. 

Ten shifts, glances around and makes a point of looking anywhere but at him— _Taeil_ —he doesn't even know what to call it anymore. It's his body, but Taeil's in it, and that just makes it weird. 

"I need some air," he mutters, and escapes through the door. 

 

* * *

 

It turns out that leaving the apartment tops off Ten's list of Bad Ideas. Too many people know Taeil - too many people _greet_   _him_ because they think he's Taeil (he's wearing his face, after all), and Ten can't keep them straight. He doesn't know half of their names, either, so he settles for grunting out greetings and scurrying away as far and as fast as he can. 

He buys a soda from the machine, scurries back to the apartment and shuts the door behind him with an exhale of relief. 

"You better get me back in my body," he tells Johnny, giving him the gaze of death. "Or you won't have a body when I'm through with you." 

Johnny nods, but it seems like he's trying not to laugh, and Ten wants to punch him. 

"Well, good news!" Jaehyun chirps. He's been poring over various articles on the web, trying to find a way to return Ten and Taeil to their rightful bodies - _he's_ useful, unlike Johnny. "There might be a way to put you guys back where you belong." 

" _Might_?" Ten and Taeil harmonize. Taeil's paying attention now, no longer searching for Ten's glasses - because _Taeil_ sees well, _Ten_ needs glasses, but like this, it's technically reversed. Honestly, disconcerting on both of their parts. 

"Yeah. Might. I'm still looking for one, but I haven't found anything yet. Except the information that, you know, one _might_ exist." 

Might is better than anything else. Ten sits back down on the couch and exhales, staring at the wall. 

He's seriously going to kill Johnny. 


End file.
